the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiwatari Zukaro
'Approval:' 12/18/13 7 feats bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Hiwatari stand at 5 foot 7. she has blue eyes and short green hair. She's usually very monotone and can be very soft spoken. She also horribly self conscious and quite stupid when drunk Grl1.jpg Grl2.jpg Grl.jpg hi.jpg hiwat.jpg 'Stats' (Total:57) Strength: 11'' Speed: 11 ' '''Chakra Levels: 12 ' Chakra Control: 10 ' '''Endurance: 9 ' '''CP: 90 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Poison specialist ' '''Genin 2: Spider Release ' 'Chunin: Summon ' '''Jonin: '''Genjutsu (N/A) ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 8 Banked feats: # Poison Release: Poison Coat - Forming chakra in the user's hand and expels a liquid that coats the surface of anything touched. Lowers endurance stat by 5 (10 cp) # Spider release: Bind - User forms spider webbing in their mouth that they then spit out into a wide web. This web envelops the foe sticking them to a nearby surface. (10 cp) # Poison thread- '''Hiwatari combines their poision to coat the thread the created and used this to bind and damage enemies. lowers strength and speed by 3 (10 cp) # '''Spider Gold - User can use chakra to harden the webbing they make into a substance much like metal and us tis for making weapons. (10 cp) # Poison Release: Smog - Forming chakra in their body the user combines chemicals and exhales a deadly nerve toxin that poisons and slows the movements of anyone that comes into contact. lowers speed by 5 (10 cp) # Mibojin- Hiwatari summons a large black widow spider. (20 cp) 9 Spd 12 CC 8 End 9 # 'Spider Sling-' user emits a sticky stream of spider web from their mouth. This will grab onto a nearby opponent, allowing the usr to swing them (10) # '''Mibojin Chomp'-''' Mibojin bites the opponent and releases a venom into the victim's body that slows their movements (-5 to strength for 2 rounds; strength-based hit). (10 cp) Equipment *'2 - Set of Shuriken' *'3 - Set of Kunai ' *'Summoning scroll' Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 18000 * Ryo left: 18000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 40' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/He_was_a_god 'B-Rank: 2 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Expirement_Notes http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Invitation_to_chunin 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 27 ' #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1o38bc/tour_or_date_nen_only/ (10/9/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ntjgg/anyone_making_new_friends/ (10/5/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ntuhq/inevitable_riku/ (10/6/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nx2bb/thinking_anyone/ (10/7/2013) #www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1o38bc/tour_or_date_nen_only/ (10/9/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oc1jz/a_new_day_anyone/ (10/12/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1odtlj/emotions_nenshou_only/ (10/14/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ojoeh/the_truth_sarc_rp_friends_of_nen/ (10/16/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oogd2/moving_day_nen_only (10/18/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1osd05/return_home_hiwatari/ (10/20/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ozql3/getting_food_nen/ (10/23/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1p5ly5/the_truth_hiwatari/ (10/24/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1pf4jr/conflict_anyone/ (10/28/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1qefep/aftershock_nen_only/ (11/11/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1qjjya/looking_for_a_pupil_genin_only/ (11/13/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1qhn6w/return_home_hiwatari/ (10/14/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1r2vz1/the_truth_hiwatari/ (10/20/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1sub69/hunting_in_the_river_country_anyone/ (12/14/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1szil8/catching_up_with_family/ (12/16/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t3nnf/ichiraku_ramen/ (12/17/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t6ocb/party_anyone/ (12/18/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t9pgv/making_lunch_mitsu/ (12/19/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tfp94/a_day_out_hiwa/ (12/21/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tl755/secrets_super_cute_eiji_only/ (12/23/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tncib/the_walk_into_the_village/ (12/24/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tnrho/apologies_and_explanations_hiwa_and_gaaran/ (12/25/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1twfom/when_it_rains_anyone/ (12/28/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tzmsd/making_friends_anyone/ (12/29/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1u4j70/time_again_mitsu/ (11/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1u7bxq/new_year/ (1/2/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ubo82/since_we_have_a_sake_hall_nowadays/ (1/3/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ud4gw/a_walk_through_the_forest_hiwa/ (1/5/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1uo9p9/hiwatari_is_not_happy/ (1/7/14) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1uokow/i_am_a_beggar_mitsu/ (1/8/14) '''Raids: 0 Other: 1 ' #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1p7xjl/the_past_character_developmentfefoqm/ (10/25/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1r2q5e/meltdown/ 'History and Story hasa.png hk.jpg hh.jpg gr3.jpg Hiwatari Was kept in a lab most of her life being experimented on. She was tortured greatly and doesnt remember much of her life from before being taken into the lab. She has no family that she knows of since she was taken at such a young age. She does however have a girl she sees as a sister named tami. She only sees this girl as such becasue both were part of the same experiment group. Both girls gained green hair due to the experimentation on them. Hiwatari doesnt like people very much and doesnt trust them easily. She usually watches people long before talking to them and even then is quiet and monotone. She has preditory instincts and sometimes attacks first asks questions later. She has a dark side which is known by her blue eyes going to a strange gold. When in this form she often gains a poison coat on her skin. She has learned she has a trigger word that makes her do whatever the director wants. because of this shevanished for a month and lost the few people she had become atttached to. this mixed with the fact she has only intereacted with a spider hermit has made her very emotionally unstable neh.jpg Netar.jpg Hensho.jpg|Hiwatari with nen Hiwanen.jpg netario.jpg neta.jpg Category:Character